


Cheering Up

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: spock's having a crappy day because his management style isn't working too well for some of the humans; kirk cheers him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmonkey42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gmonkey42).



Spock did not understand Humans. He understood they were not predisposed to logic, and lacked the training that allowed Vulcans to function as they did. But he did not understand why they could not function in a purely logical situation. The Human scientific method should have been perfect: postulate, test, report results. He knew his department were the best in Starfleet; he did not understand why they could not follow simple procedures. He mentioned as much to Jim over dinner.

"Well," Jim said, "if they were perfect, you'd have nothing to do."

Illogical, but Spock struggled to keep from smiling.


End file.
